PPC or Potion Particular Class
by Lady Arcane
Summary: Severus se voit obligé de donner des cours particuliers à Potter . Mais Harry reste toujours aussi Nul ! Dumby les oblige alors à changer de méthode même ci cette dernière n'est pas très recommandable... OS en deux Parties. Publié: 1/2
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Lady Arcane

**Titre :** PPC or Potion Particular Class

**Disclamé:** Tout les persos appartienne à JKR et la WD sauf Leecas qui à moi ...à Moooaaa :D

**Dédi: **Gros délire Dédié à ma Petite Pâquerette !!

**Note de l'auteur**: Non en effet je ne suis pas seine d'esprit x'

Bonne Lecture !

**Part One**

* * *

Dumbledore ouvrit encore une fois le dossier d' Harry Potter et soupira. Le vieil homme se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil et regarda, par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lunes, le portrait de Leecas Grugle. Leecas était un personnage à fort carractére qui paraissait de petite taille dans son cadre. Il portait son chapeau de travers et l'on apercevait une boucle d'oreilles discrètement caché sous une méche de cheveux encore noire. Il était imberbe et franchement bien concervé pour un directeur de Poudlard.

« Les notes du gamin sont à ce point catastrophiques?? demanda t'il amusé.

- Je dois dire que les potions ne sont pas son point fort ! Soupira Albus d'un air las, Lee il faut trouver une solution pour remonter sa moyenne avant ses ASPIC ou ... ou...ou les médias vont descendre l'Ecole en fléche !!

- C'est à ce point?? Ho Bubus ... je crois que j'ai une idée ! Sourit l'ancien directeur.

- Dis toujours ... fit l'homme sans relever l'emplois du surnom ridicule. »

C'est ainsi que Dumbledore dû convaincre Severus Snape de trouver un moyen de remonter les notes de potion du Survivant, avec quelques cours particuliers. Cela ne réjouissait pas l'ancien Mangemort ! On pouvait l'entendre grommeler à longueur de journée et on voyait le niveau du sablier des Griffins diminuer de façon affolante !

Mais l'humeur de Snape n'avait rien a envier à celle de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survecut...On était Lundi soir lorsqu'il reçut la missive du Vieux Fou !

Déjà il aimait pas le Lundi...

En plus, Snape avait était odieu avec lui et ses camarades pendant les deux heures de potions et il avait mal à la tête !

Mais alors quand Colin-tu-fantasmes-plus-que-moi-sur-le-cul-de-The-Survivor-tu-meures-Crivey lui avait apporté le parchemin qui allait ruiner sa semaine ( son année plutôt, que dis-je : sa VIE !!), sa journée fut totalement gachée !!

Colin se précipita sur lui quand il le vit blanchir.

Le brun, agassé, l'envoya quémender un doliprane à Pomfresh.

Quand Crivey revint, Harry avait disparut de la salle commune. Tant pis, se dit il dans un soupir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le mercredi soir de cette même semaine Le Balafré se rendit dans les cachots pour son tout premier Cours Particulier de Potion (Potion Particular Class PPC ) avec Severus.

La porte de la salle de potion était ouverte mais la pièce déserte.

Le Griffin jeta négligement son sac par terre et s'assit sur la table, les pieds balançant dans le vide.

La porte fut claquée et une voix froide retenti :

« Potter, veillez descendre de ce pupitre imédiatement ou je fait de vous de la charpie! Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir mais par obligation. Veillez rendre ces moments, puisqu'ils ne pourront être agréables, au moins supportables ! »

Snape s'appuya contre son bureau et fixa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à obéir.

Mais l'éléve n'avait pas l'air près à obtempérer.

Severus se rendit compte que Potter ne portait pas son uniforme mais un jeans moulant, un peu élimé, et une chemise blanche. Par contre il avait gardé sa cravate rouge et or, comme une provocation.

Finalement Le proffesseur de Potion en eu marre d'attendre. Contempler Potter était une occupation comme une autre mais il aimait qu'on fasse ce qu'il ordonait !

Il choppa Le Survivant par le bras et le força à descendre puis à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Étonnamment Harry Potter ne résista pas.

Le cours commença. Puis continua.

Snape posait des questions et Potter répondait systématiquement à coté.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

La semaine suivante Harry s'assit à nouveau sur la table.

Quand son professeur entra, il lui demanda poliment de prendre place sur une chaise.

Ce qu'évidemment le Griffin ne fit pas.

Snape se posa contre son bureau et mis les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Harry remarqua que son Professeur avait oublié de mettre sa robe noire habituelle,

et portait un jeans noir et une chemise assortie. Et aussi qu'il était pas si mal fait pour un prof.

Il sourit et quand Snape vint le prendre par le poignet pour l'installer sur une chaise il ne résista pas, il n'avait aucune envie de se battre.

Le cours se passa de la même façon.

Désespérante façon qu'avait Snape de poser toujours les mauvaises questions.

Désespérante façon qu'avait toujours Potter de répondre à coté.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Pendant les trois semaines suivantes les PPC se passèrent ainsi.

Snape finit même par venir coiffé comme en soirée, lorsqu'il était seul : c'est à dire les cheveux noués en catogan sur sa nuque. Harry se fit remarquer à lui même que cela donnait un air distingué et peut-être même séduisant à son professeur. Mais il préféra oublier immédiatement cette pensée.

La sixième semaine Severus annonça Au Balafré qu'il aurait un examen à la place du cours et que si sa note ne dépassait pas le Piétre, ils changeraient de méthode d'enseignement. Et que ça n'allait pas forcement leur plaire, ni à l'un ni a l'autre.

Malgrés tout les efforts conjugés de Harry et Snape ... La copie Du Survivant ne dépassa pas le Désolant !

Harry s'était penché sur le bureau de Severus en le regardant corriger. Snape frissonna en sentant le souffle de son élève sur son cou. Il relava sèchement la tête et soupira pour se reprendre.

«Très bien Potter... Puisque vous y tennez je vais vous motiver un peu ! »

L'ex Slitherin se leva fit le tour du bureau et s'appuya dessus. Il conseilla Au Balafré de s'asseoir.

Harry pris place sur sa table et ballança ses jambes dans le vide d'un air espiégle.

Snape eu une grimace, ce garçon allait l'achever !

Il replaça une méche de cheveux dériere son oreille et pris une inspiration :

« C'est une idée d'Albus, ou devrais je dire de l'un de ses vieux amis. Bref, je ne veux en aucun cas avoir la responsabilitée des complications de cette méthode d'enseignement ! Ce vieux fou me ferais faire n'importe quoi pour augmenter vos résultâts en Potion »

Harry leva un sourcil, et arrêta de balancer les jambes.

« Pour le prochain cours, habillez-vous chaudement ! A chaques erreurs de votre part, vous devrais retirer un vêtement, et ainsi de suite. Il n'y aura aucune limite sauf la fin de l'heure...

- ...O.o

- Arrêtez de me faire ce regard, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Mais professeur, en une demie heure je me retrouverai sans rien sur le dos moi !

- Et bien on avisera ! Aux erreurs suivantes vous n'aurais qu'a faire le tour de la salle à cloche pied, complétement nu... Fermez la bouche Potter! »

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry Potter leva les yeux de son livre de potion et regarda Hermionne Granger qui ouvrait de grands yeux.

« 'Mione t'as l'air d'un hiboux comme ça tu sais ?? lâchât le brun dans un souffle.

- Il a oser te demander ça ?? Mais il n'a pas le droit !! Tu dois en parler à Dembleudore !! sécriat la jeune fille.

- Il est déjà au courant vu que c'est une idée à lui ...

- Ho mon Dieu...

- Eh attend tu sais pas le pire. Snape m'a dit qu'il ferais TOUT pour que mes notes remontent... alors je lui ai dit que s'il voulais vraiment que je participe il devais faire de même : retirer un vêtement à chaque réponse juste de ma part ! J'pensais qu'il refuserais et qu'on annulerais tout, mais non, il a accepté !!

- Hooooo mon Dieu » Et Hermione s'éffondra sur la chaise la plus proche.

Le survivant se replongeât dans ces révisions, intensives, de cette matière qu'il exécrait tant. Il pourrais toujours ne pas regarder Snape, si celui ci se retrouvait nu...

Pourtant Harry allait vite se rendre compte que les Potions pouvait être une matière très agréagle !

Severus Snape entra sans frapper dans le bureau du directeur, qui sursautât et se redressât en essuyant le filet de bave qui coulait le long de sa barbe.

« Oui Severus ?? demanda le vieil homme le regard embrumer par le sommeil.

- A cause de vous je vais être obligé de faire des choses stupides !!

- Mais voyons, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire irruption dans mon bureau à (il regarda l'horloge)... 22h30, pour me dire que tu allais faire quelque chose que tu fais très souvent ! D'ailleurs tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi !!

- Albus !! Vou ne vous rendez même plus compte de ce vous dites !! Et en plus vous vous couchez à l'heure des poules ! J'éspére que vous avez une bonne raison à me donner quant au fait que vous dormiez, assis, à votre bureau !!

- J'ai l'âge de faire ce que je veux !! Nanmého !! Puis t'es pas ma mère ! Bon ben qu'est ce qui ce passe ??

- C'est Potter !!

- Encore !! Ça fait 4 fois depuis ce matin que tu viens m'embêter avec cette histoire ...tu fait bien ce que tu veux !! Mais si tu veux mon avis, avec Harry tu ferais mieux de t'en tenir à ce que tu as dit !! Bha temps que ses notes augmentes, je te laisse carte blanche !

Par Merlin, mais vous ne m'êtes d'aucune aide !! Allez ça suffit maintenant, vous vous lavez les dents et au lit !! Et que je vous reprenne pas à rouppiller à votre bureau !! C'est pas très digne pour un directeur ! »

Et Snape sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

« Alors ça c'était bien envoyé !! s'exclamât une voix.

- Lee...

- Quoi Bubus ??

- Tais toi !! »

Pourtant Severus allait bientôt se rendre compte qu'enseigner les Potions à Potter pouvais être très agréable.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ce mercredi là, Celui-qui-avait-survécut se présenta à sa PPC hebdomadaire habillé de façon bien étrange. Il avait passer un temps fou à se préparer. Il avais d'abord pris une douche, puis vetu d'une simple serviette autour des reins il avait étalé (tout)ses vêtements sur son lit. Il enfilât un boxer noir, puis un calçon large par dessus. Il mit ensuite son jeans habituel. Il farfouillait dans les affaires de Ron et trouva un sarouel... ça ferais l'affaire. Ensuite ses chaussettes, puis ses basquets. En haut il se décida pour un Marcel noir collant, puis une chemise blanche, sa cravate, une veste d'uniforme, sa dernière robe de sorcier propre, puis sa cape de printemps.

Snape avait lui aussi l'air chaudement vêtu... Hum il était prévoyant...

Quand l'ex Dementor vit entré Potter il se fit la même réflexion.

Pour la première fois Le Professeur était là avant son élève. Harry s'assit quand même sur la table. Il souleva un sourcil et attendis. Snape lui demanda quels chapitres il avait eu le temps de réviser. Quasiment tout le programme depuis la première année.

L'ex Slitherin pris un parchemin sur son bureau et commença les questions:

- Que ce passe t'il lorsque l'on ragoûte du gingembre à une potion de Sommeil?

- Vous risquez de faire des rêves un peux Érotiques M'sieur...

Snape retira son écharpe de soie blanche (1), et la plia soigneusement.

- Dans qu'elles potions est il indispensable que la griffe de chauve souris soit entière??

- La potion de vision de nuit peut-être... c'était au programme ça ??

- Oui Monsieur Potter celui de 4° année... C'est pour les potions d'Ouïe fine et celle d'oubli...

Harry retira sa cravate.

- Quel est l'ingrédient le plus important dans du polinectar ??

- Le morceaux de la presonne que l'on souhaite incarnée !

Snape retira sa robe noire.

- Combien de temps doit mijotée le Véritasérum ??

- Je dirais 3 mois ??

Severus enleva son pul noir.

- Lorsque l'on réalise une potion anti-acnée a t'on besoin de sang de jument ou de poulain??

- Chais pas, j'ai jamais eu besoin de me servir de ce genre de Potion moi...!

- De jument Potter, de jument !!

Harry fit tombé sa cape.

...

30 Minutes plus tard il rester à l'élève son jeans et ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Et Snape, qui s'éforçait de ne pas regarder en direction de Potter, ne portait plus qu'un jeans noir et une chemise assortie. Le Balafré était quand même sacrément bien mis... Il reconcentra ces pensées vers la listes de questions.

- La Pière de Lune est t'elle utilisable en potion??

- Oui, potion tue Loup par exemple !!

Severus retira les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Harry suivit le parcours des doigts fins de son prof, faciné, se demandant ce que la chemise cachait. Un torse imberbe et légérement musclé se dévoilat. Le Griffin, surpris avalât avec dificulté. Mais son regard se fit dur quand il rencontrât la Marque que Snape avait au bras gauche.

« Professeur, est ce que... ?

- Quoi Potter ??

- Pourquoi avez vous accepter que Voldemort vous marque ainsi ??

- Je n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Qu'a avoir la marque dans l'étude des Potions ??

- Eh bien... N'y aurait il pas une potion ou quelque chose pour la faire disparaître ?? Vous n'en avait plus besoin ... je veux dire depuis qu'il est mort ça ne vous sert plus à grand chose ...

- Si, mais cela est très douloureux... et ce tatouage fait partit de moi... Il me sert à me rappeler qui j'ai été. Potter, restez à votre place ! Qu'est ce que... ?»

Mais le frisson qui parcourut Severus quand Harry lui éfleura le bras le fit taire. L'éléve fit courir son index le long de la Marque, presque avec tendresse. Et quand il releva la tête vers l'ex Dementor ses yeux verts étaient brillant de désir. L'adulte avalât avec difilculuté alors que son regard de nuit de perdait dans celui émeraude du Survivant.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrais mieux faire une peau... » commença le Griffin tout bas, mais le directeur des Slitherin posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Il explorât ensuite le visage de Harry, se délectant de ses traits fin, et lui pris le menton. Il se pencha vers Le Survivant et dans un geste presque désespéré il colat sa bouche contre la sienne. L'éléve fut d'abord surpris, mais la situation lui parut très vite agréable. Il commença à bougé les lévres sur celle de Snape, qui répondit immédiatement. Le Griffondor suçotât la lèvre inférieure de son professeur, qui ouvrit légérement la bouche. L'adolescent en profita, faisant gémir L'ex Dementor. Il le colla contre le bureau dérière lui et passa ses mains le long de son torse. Severus fit de même. Ils s'explorèrent ainsi pendant long moment, rompant leur baiser pour réspirer, plongeant dans le cou de l'un ou de l'autre, et reprenant leurs bouches. Mais Harry décidat de s'occuper des tétons déjà durcit de son professeur. Snape gémis de plus belle et L'éléve eu un sourire.

* * *

**Suite d'ici 1 moi je pense !!**

En effet si ça va vite, c'est que le but premier de cette fiction était le lemon ...

Mais Je suis Pas gentille ... Mhouhahahahahahah ...

Et comme J'ai pas complétement fini la partie deux et que je bosse en ce moment ...

Bref p

Ha est dsl pour les fautes .. j'ai pas encore de Beta :S

Je vous aime Lady.

(1)Ptite dédi aux fans de QAF, plus particulièrement de Gale Harold... han je l'aime lui !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note IMPORTANTE de l'auteur (confuse ) :**

**Dsl, mais je suis dans l'incapacité matérielle de publier le 1 juillet !**

**Vu que je n'ai acces au net qu'à une fréquence irrugulière et qu'en plus je ne suis pas chez moi, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire la fin :S**

**En ce moment je suis avec une amie avec qui je passe mes journées à écumer Paris dans tout les sens x'**

**En plus je vais faire les 4 jour de la Japan E.**

**Donc je publirais le plus vite posible mais un peu en retard :(**

**Cette note sera suprimée lors de l'arivée de la seconde partie !**

**Je vous aime Lady**


End file.
